


Kill Me Softly with The Pill

by AnnaZou0820



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/pseuds/AnnaZou0820
Summary: Max最讨厌吃药了，这也是Carlos最头疼的事...





	Kill Me Softly with The Pill

Max讨厌吃药。

温水过喉一鼓作气吞下药片也不怕，让他害怕的是舌尖上药片些许溶化留下的苦涩不管灌了多少杯水都冲刷不掉。

自然生病也成了Max的噩梦。

可就像是老天爷的恶作剧，看似身强力壮的19岁围场小霸王，实则是个病秧子。童年时期伴随着季节交替的发烧感冒是家常便饭，偶尔吃坏肚子就犯肠胃炎，空气不好就要咳上好几天。小毛病一直犯，倒也从来没生过大病。但这也苦坏了他，退烧药，感冒药，胃药，样样都是要了小霸王的命。

和小队友交往的第一年，Carlos就彻底领教了他的厉害。

“快把感冒药吃了，别以为我不知道上次你扔垃圾桶了。”

“让你拉肚子还不吃药，你在厕所就别起来了。“

“你烧没退前别想玩游戏机了，诶就算你把它裹被子里也没用。”

每次Max生病，原本就倔的脾气能连升好几级，脑袋上贴着冰贴脸颊被熏得通通红，抱着被子坐在床上，  
鼓着嘴一脸怨念的看着自己的男友，怀里还死命的抱着那个银色盒子，有那么点宁死不屈的精神。

我倒成了大魔王了。一边给床上的病患煮着汤，Carlos擦了擦围裙拿起料理台上的三大盒药片，愤愤地想。

Carlos和Max交往的第一年零5天，Carlos已经这么想了第四次。

这一次是前所未有重感冒。

年初的时候红牛组织了所有的车手进行了一次运动会，地点选在了长年被冰雪覆盖的阿尔卑斯山脚。今年的寒冬气温比以往还要低上个三四度，雪山上的众人都纷纷穿衣加裤还冷得直哆嗦。

Carlos就料到男友估计又要中招就提前把Max里三层外三层的过了起来，就连帽子都戴了两个，就露出一双绿色的眼睛，嘴巴也给捂得结结实实。

但是准备得再周全他还是忘记了男朋友那点喜欢得瑟的小性子。滑雪比赛上他技艺超群碾压了一众司机，还包括那个从小生长在西伯利亚边缘的Danill。

自己就这么信口夸上了他几句顺带给了一个抱抱之后，Max就兴致勃勃地拖着他从下午一直在雪地里待到了大半夜。当然，除了在雪地上被拽着滑了好几个圈以外，作为处于热恋中的小情侣，又是在白雪皑皑的阿尔卑斯山，两人也就情不自禁地…… 

不就是亲了几口，行吧，是在雪地上，帽子围巾口罩好像就是那天搞丢的。 Carlos在追更溯源的记忆里，一边搅着扑腾冒着热气的鸡汤，耳朵也不知是不是被热烟熏的涨得通红。

明明一开始就是恶作剧把他拉到雪地上的，谁知道…… 这次算我的错了……

认命摇了摇头，Carlos端着刚煮好的汤走去卧室，顺手把药盒塞进了胸前的围巾兜里。

“Carlos你别再给我吃…阿…嚏！ 吃药了啊，阿嚏！还不如…杀了我算了…阿…”

后半个喷嚏被送上的鸡腿一口堵了回去。

“你先把汤喝了再说话。你这嗓音和破锣锅也没什么区别了。” 然后再给我把药吃了。Carlos想着如果把后半句说出来估计小朋友就躺下装死，硬生生把话给憋了回去。

“Carlos你不觉得我现在的声音很…阿…嚏！很有磁性嘛。”坐在床上的那个人一手吧唧吧唧地啃着鸡腿，另一只手还不忘改在自己的宝贝游戏机上。

我觉得你这样子闭嘴比较好。

看着眼前鼻子通红嘴巴被塞得鼓鼓囊囊，委屈巴巴盯着自己还不忘贫嘴的男朋友，又看了看他抱的死紧的一体机，Carlos觉得逼他吃药的可能性比迈凯轮跑进q3还低。

“你把游戏机放下来，你就不嫌硌得慌。我又不会抢走。” 搞得我像个吃游戏机醋的人了。

“可是是你拿它威胁我，你知道的Carlos，药片真的太苦了。吃药就想要杀了我一样。”

“我也不想感冒啊，Carlos你都不亲我了… ”

小病患还是裹着被子抱着银箱子，嘴里叼着啃剩下的鸡骨头碎碎念。语气也没了先前的油嘴滑舌，还真委屈了。

抱怨还没结束，Max就被凑过来的人堵住了嘴，Carlos微凉的嘴唇贴在了Max温热的唇上，和自己还带着鸡腿香的完全不一样，Carlos的吻夹杂着薄荷香，像是一股轻柔的凉风抚在了Max的唇齿间，撩拨了他的炙热的心房。

Max不假思索地拉近了眼前的人，就像以前那样，加深了这个本应蜻蜓点水的吻。撬开Carlos的唇齿，想搜刮了Carlos所有的薄荷香气，想把Carlos占为己有……

直到舌尖一苦，Max才意识到这个吻和往常有些不一样。Carlos的舌头灵巧的顺势把什么送进了自己的嘴里，只顾着迷恋于眼前人的他迷迷糊糊地搂紧了他的腰，也不顾那那一霎那的滋味。  
还没等Max反应过来，怀里的人就挣脱出来，然后迅雷不及掩耳端起那个汤碗，在自己脱线的那几秒给自己灌了下去，那个苦苦的东西也一并送进了喉咙。

“你这不还没死吗，下次不吃药病不好就别想亲我。” Carlos忙不迭地转身离开，送给了床上还在晃神的人一个耳朵尖红红的背影。

“You are killing me, you know?” 意识到自己被灌下了的药片，Max看着见底了的汤碗，把被子蒙过头顶，一头栽在了床上。

后来，Max还是很讨厌吃药，因为他讨厌药片在舌尖残留的苦涩。

但是，Max每次生病都会乖乖地吞下药片，虽然每一次都像是英勇就义一样。

因为，以后的每一次，舌尖上的苦涩都会被薄荷香气一扫而过。

19岁的Max觉得每次吃药的自己都要杀死了，被那个薄荷味的吻给杀死了。

 

后记：

“Carlos你说你身体好这不也感冒了吗，来吃药了，张嘴啊。”

“你离我远点，我自己会吃药，你别凑过来…喂…”

后来，红牛决定每天紫外线消毒p房。

因为他们的车手感冒已经两个多月没好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 一个老梗，但觉得3355特别适合这么套路苏。毕竟是牵牵小手的初恋感23333


End file.
